The Love of Death
by Jiitari
Summary: Vegeta has a twin brother named Vegetto who killed his self after being dumped by his first love with an earth girl named Bulma. Vegeta takes his revenge on her by pretending to be Jitto but he falls in love with her against his own wish.
1. Plot

**Title: The Love of Death…**

**Romance/ Tragedy**

**Plot: **

Vegetto is the grand prince of all Saiyans. He went to Earth secretly in order to train and to become stronger than his self proclaimed rival and twin brother, Vegeta. While in there, He meets with a woman named Bulma Briefs, daughter of a famous company president, who offers him a stay in her house, letting him train. As days passed, He falls in love with her but she was imposed on a scandal, making her engaged with the son of a famous CEO, Yamcha. His feeling for her wouldn't change until he finally tells her his feeling for her… To which declined saying like he's just her friend, her best friend and that wouldn't change. Frustrated, He calls on his brother crying, and tells him that he's so disappointed. Vegeta, being busy (because he's the crown prince) cannot talk to him any longer so he tells Vegetto that he'll call him later. Vegetto cried even more, he has to swallow his own pride to seek help on his twin brother. Because of extreme frustration, he decides to kill himself by a car accident.

Vegeta knowing this accident and the death of his idiotic twin brother, tells his attendants to investing the woman. And decided to take his revenge on her by pretending and acting like his twin brother. But… as days even passed, He begins falling in love with her instead. Against his own wish…


	2. Themes

**Themes:**

**_The Love of Death_**

No you don't belong to me  
No we don't belong together  
Not the 1st time I saw you  
Not even when you entered my heart  
Run way so my eyes can't find you  
So my feelings don't grow  
So my heart doesn't know

Ohh, you sprung out of hate  
But you planted a seed of love in heart  
I love you, please love me  
No we can't, stop, we can't go any further 

I can't pretend it didn't happen  
The tears fall too quickly  
If only I hadn't seen you,  
If only you didn't exist  
I would ache so much  
I hate you for showing me love  
For making yourself the reason for my being  
I can't control myselfOhh, you sprung out of hate  
But you planted a seed of love in heart  
I love you, please love me  
No we can't, stopI love you, please love me  
No we cant, stop, we can't go any further

_**DREAMS**_

To prevent me from ever loving you  
You should have made me blind  
Why did you ever make me se your beauty  
It's too late now  
Your essence has already spread through me  
No matter how much I try to wash or to erase it  
It keeps on endlessly spreading through me

Bit by bit I grew tired  
I could collapse because of this familiar pain  
It presses down on my shoulders  
Life tells me  
that I should have not dream  
I should not have hope  
I do not have permission to love you

Stop me from dreaming  
I would rather stop breathing so I could leave  
Why am I still here with you  
I did not dream because that was the only way to live  
Whenever I dream, whenever I love you

**Painful Love**

Even though I see love  
I will turn a blind to it

Even though I know its love  
I will still call it by any other name

Even though I hear love  
I will ignore it,  
It passes by and I cant hear it  
In order to conceal my tears  
I laugh out loud!

My love, my love  
Is my love really that bad  
When everyone else loves, they're happy  
But why do I cry  
Why does it only hurt me  
I would throw everything away  
If only I had permission for their love.

I might get blinded by your bright light  
My broken heart is worsened by this painful love  
I live for this love that hurts like death


	3. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

It was late at night and someone is running around the hallway of the space pod base of wakusei Bejiita… His shadow was seen in the wall running by a lit light shining from a room. The person entered the operator's office and orders the operator…

"It's you… Prince Jitto…" said the operator. Jitto threats him.

"Get me space pod that is coursed for the planet called 'Earth"…" He orders.

"Yes… My prince," said the operator.

"And don't you ever tell anyone about me leaving this planet… Even if my father or twin brother asks…"

"Yes…"

Vegetto went to Earth without anyone knowing except the operator…


	4. Chapter 1

**a/n:** I don't own DBZ! Yay! The First Chapter! I'll explain the sequence of this story. Please don't be confused because the story will explain everything that has happened during the other year in other chapters. Please read and review.

**Chapter One: The Accident.**

One Year Later…

It was a silent evening at the Saiyan Planet called Vegeta. At the crown Prince's palace, inside his room… Prince Vegeta was reading a book while sitting at the sofa bed near his bed; when his scouter rang on his ear. He pressed a button on that thing and he heard his twin brother speak.

"Jiita-niichan…" said Vegetto, his twin brother.

"You called so suddenly? What's the matter? After you've ran away from home without any permission?" Vegeta said.

"Jiita-niichan…" said Jitto once again. This time, as he heard his brother's voice… Vegeta knew something was wrong.

"What? Are you crying?"

"I love her… But why is she doing this to me?"

"Who is she?"

"Why is she doing this to me… I love Bulma Briefs…" cried Jitto even more.

"What did she do to you?" asked Vegeta

"I love that woman… I really love that woman… But how could she just dump me like that? She even chose that idiotic Yamcha than me… Why?"

Someone knocks the door of the prince's room. Vegeta excused for a while and let the guard enter.

"Prince Vegeta, There's an emergency meeting at the royal meeting chambers. Please come for as soon as possible." The guard said while he kneeled and bowed to the prince.

"Sure, I'm coming. You may leave." he said.

The guard stood up and leaves. Vegeta turned back his attention on his crying brother on the scouter.

"I'm sorry, Jitto. But I'm busy this time. I'll call you later."

By that, he hanged down.

On the other side. Vegetto was driving his car on the wide road at the East City Capital. After his twin hang the scouter down. He was even more disappointed. No one cares about him. No one loves him.

"Vegeta… I'm sorry for being such a hard headed brother to you… Bulma… May you be happy with Yamcha. I'll be praying for the three of you… I'll be praying for you to be blessed with love and everything… I love all of you…And I'm really sorry."

And by that, he lowers his power level to 1 and increased the speed of his car. He drives his car on a high lap and drives farther… Until he falls on a cliff. This accident took his life.

Vegeta felt something strange… He felt his heart broke and that something suddenly went missing on his life.

"Are you alright, prince?" asked Nappa as he noticed the prince suddenly stopped walking on the way to the royal meeting chambers.

Vegeta turned to him.

"Yes… I'm fine." He replied.

While Bulma was walking back home. She saw Vegetto walking on a crowd of people. He was different because this is the first time she saw him wear white shirt and trousers. He's dressing white completely!

"Ve-Vegetto!" she called.

Jitto turned to her and smiled. He waved his hands at her like he was saying goodbye. Bulma blinked her eyes and he suddenly disappeared.

At the cliff where Jitto's car fell. Many Police mobiles and an ambulance are parked near the site. Many medics are taking a dying saiyan's body to the hospital while the police closed the site for a while to investigate what happened.

At the hospital. The doctors are trying to spare Jitto's life but they failed.

"Time of Death, 11:45pm." The doctor exclaimed.

At the meeting Vegeta was in. Vegeta could not really concentrate on the meeting. He's worried about something… About his twin brother. Has something bad happened to him? He stood up and breathes.

"Is something wrong? My prince?" said Nappa.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave." Vegeta said in a hurry and was about to walk out when a guard suddenly enter.

"Your Majesties!" cried the guard. Vegeta and his father quickly turned to him… "It's about Prince Vegetto!"

"Why? What happened?" the king asked.

"He's gone! The grand prince is dead… I'm sorry your majesties…"

Vegeta and his father quickly run to their spacepods and went to Earth. They quickly went to the hospital where Jitto's corpse is. The king was crying his son's name aloud. They entered a room and saw there a body covered with white blanket. The doctors bowed to them. (a/n:It was already about a day when they arrive at Earth…Let's just say that their pods are much faster… Ehehe…?).

The doctors unleashed the blanket and saw there the grand prince of all saiyans' dead body. The king cried aloud and huggedhis son's body while Vegeta was just staring at his father. He has an expressionless face but deep inside him… He's feeling guilty for not comforting his brother. He walked out of the room and sat on a bench near the door.

The moment they went back to their home planet for Jitto's funeral… Vegeta went out of the funeral room while the king's mourning for his son's lost. He again, sat down on a chair near the door.

He remembers what his twin brother said to him on the scouter last 2 nights.

"_Why is she doing this to me… I love Bulma Briefs…"_

Vegeta contact Nappa using the scouter.

"Order some of my people to come to Earth and find me some information about a human woman called Bulma Briefs."

"Yes… My Prince."

a/n: What can you say for this chapter? Please give your reviews! Your reviews can be helped! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 2

**a/n**: Here is the long-awaited Chapter Two of the Love of Death! Please read and Review! This story had a lot of flashbacks so don't be confused. The italized words were the one written in Jitto's diary.

**Jiita**- from romanized name of Vegeta, _Be__jiita_, removing the first two letters,Be. Vegeta's nickname in this story.

**Jitto**- from romanized name of Vegetto, _Bejitto_, removing the first two letters, Be. Vegetto, Vegeta's twin brother's nickname.

I would like to clarify that Vegeta and Vegitto are **identical twins** in this story. Jitto in here is **not **the result of fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Vegeta has ordered his men to investigate about Bulma Briefs. The Saiyans did by pretending that Prince Jitto has ordered them to talk to her. Like convincing her to like her, but she declines at it. The Saiyans also had some news on what happened to Bulma lie being engaged with a son of a famous CEO, the possible reason why she declined the grand prince's proposal etc. Vegeta has also ordered some Saiyans to take the Saiyan spacepod that his twin brother used in order to go in there. All of his orders were immediately done.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

5 days after Jitto's burial… The Saiyans that Vegeta ordered to go back to Wakusei Bejiita with lots of information that their crown prince needed. At the prince's room, Nappa gave the prince a file about Bulma and the scandals she had. There was also a video c.d. in it. 

"Her name is Bulma Briefs, the only daughter of the famous Capsule Corporation. According to what our men has heard. She invited our grand prince to lstay in her home. She also had a scandal with the son of a famous CEO, Yamcha Takenouchi. She was embarrassed because of this scandal. Yamcha told her to accept an engagement with him so that the people would stop talking about them. At first she declined his request and told him that she will not ever accept it, but because her father's company is having a problem with debts. She was forced to accept it. When Prince Jitto proposed to her, it was already late. But, by reading his diary, it is known that he's in love with her from the start." Nappa said.

Vegeta listened to him and found a diary within those papers that is infront of him given by Nappa.

"Alright, you may now take your leave," the prince ordered.

"Yes, my prince." Nappa bowed at him and takes his leave.

Vegeta takes the diary and scanned it. Jitto has written the text in Saiyan language and letters that's why he understands it. Vegeta can also understand and speak other planet's language and letters.

He reads it…

_The day when I left Wakusei Bejiita in order train myself so that I could fight against my twin brother, Vegeta. Made me missed my family and my people. I loved my twin brother but I couldn't take how much he looks down on me. He's stronger, more powerful and smarter than me. The day before I left, I and Jiita had a fight. I was so mad on how he could lie to my father that I was the one who made him win against our enemy in Planet Shark…_

**Flashback…**

"How could you lie to father, Jiita-niichan!" Jitto yelled at his twin brother as both princes enter the crown prince's room. Vegeta sat on his chair while Jitto pulls him up. Vegeta snapped his brother's hand away from him.

"I lied because I'm scared to tell everyone how troublesome you are during battles. You're useless and isn't right neither to have the throne for the grand prince nor to be a member of the royal family! Can't you predict that if everyone would know about how troublesome you are, they will surely pull you out of the palace! Don't you understand me? I'm doing this for your sake! You weakling!" Vegeta yelled at his brother.

Vegetto became angry on his brother's words and punched Vegeta's face. Vegeta rolled on the floor and suddenly stood up and punched Jitto's face in return, thus making the two princes fight with each other. When Nappa and other guards heard a quarrel between the princes, quickly went to the crown prince's room and saw Jitto and Jiita fighting with each other. Jitto's now badly beaten up by Jiita.

"Stop it, your highness! STOP IT!" cried Nappa as he pulls Vegeta away from Vegetto.

But the prince's won't stop.

"Do you really want me to tell every Saiyan in our planet or even the whole universe that Vegetto, the grand prince of all Saiyans is a WEAKLING! Do you really want to be embarrassed? Do you want the royal family's name to be brought in shame?!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm doing this for your own sake but why is it you couldn't understand!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why you! You just called me a weakling because you're more powerful than me. All Saiyans are looking up on you! All of them, the entire universe! Don't be too much proud of yourself! Because one day, I'll definitely steal the throne away from you! I'll be more powerful than you!"

"Then do it so! How could a brother be jealous of his older brother who is not allowed to show love and care for someone? You're the one who takes so much pride than me! How I ever wish that you're not my brother! I hate you! Foolish and idiotic brother!" Jiita yelled.

"Same in here!" Jitto yelled even louder and then leaves.

"WHY YOU!!!!"

Vegeta snapped Nappa's hand away from him and should punch his brother but the king arrived and blocked it. The king shook his head. He told Vegeta let go of his brother. King Vegeta understands his older son. He agrees on what Vegeta does so that the council would not know this. Vegetto goes to his room, that night left Wakusei Bejiita without anyone knowing. But Vegeta has watched over him and actually saw Jitto go the pod pool (Am I right???) and threat someone not to tell this to anyone. When Jitto left, Jiita lied to the king and the councils, even all Saiyans that he let Jitto go to a planet called Chikyuu in order to do some training. That it was his order he left to go to that planet. He did this in order to cover his brother's sin. There was a law in the Saiyan constitution that any (Even royals) Saiyan should not leave the planet without any permission and approval of the king, the crown prince or the council and ministers. Prince Vegeta's orders are immediately being done by all even by the king. (ehehe..). Because he's the most powerful warrior of all in the universe.

_It was May 21, 762 when I landed on a planet called Chikyuu. I saw that it is a very beautiful planet. I cut off my tail and removed my armor so that no one would go and fear me. I found a place for me to stay for a day at a mountain located at a city in the West. 3 days later, I walked around the place and ended up on a park. I saw a very gorgeous woman sitting at the stairs of the park. She was crying while hitting her nearly loose shoe heel on the ground. I decided to help her. She was so happy that I have helped her. I invited her to eat some noodles in a well known fast food._

"Do you want to eat noodles?" Jitto offered.

Bulma nodded.

_She comes with me. I offer her some of the jokes I've heard from lots of people, I know how lousy my jokes are but she keeps on laughing._

"The turtle and the rabbit had a race, who do you think did win?" Jitto asked.

"I don't know!" Bulma said.

"The turtle, because the turtle became really fast when he trained inside a gravity capsule!"

"Ahahahaha!" Bulma laughed.

_She's so gorgeous, as gorgeous as a goddess. I can't help staring at her. She said that her name is Bulma Briefs and that day, the very first time I met her, made me fall in love with her. It was May 24, she invited me to live under her roof when she knew that I had no where else to go. I accepted her offer and she was so happy on it. One day, she went into a party and accidentally had a scandal with a son of a CEO, Yamcha Takenouchi. According to her, she was drunk at the time and she fell asleep at couch. Then this man suddenly come to her and tried to rape her. This was caught by a reporter and was spread out in the whole country and even the whole world. Their companies, The Capsule Corporation and the Takenouchi Enterprises were put in a big embarrassment. They were forced to be engaged and get married immediately. At first she was reluctant. But when her parents pleaded for her because their company had problems with debts, she was forced to do so but is still reluctant. _

_A year has passed and I shall propose to her. I hope she would answer me so that Yamcha would stop clinging into her. That idiotic man!_

But as a result, Jitto was dumped by her because she just sees her as a friend. She apologized and told him that she accepted the engagement with Yamcha. In order for her family to pay all their debts. It is obviously that Vegetto didn't tell her that he's a prince. The result made Vegetto really disappointed, She's his first love! He drunk himself for days, he didn't eat for days and is really, really hurt. Knowing that no one loved him, even his family, friends and the one he loves so much. Thus, resulting to his death.

Vegeta stopped reading the diary. He went to Jitto's grave jar at the royal cemetery. He was staring at the smiling picture of Jitto wearing his royal suite.

"Stupid brother!" he grunted. "I loved you as a brother, Can't you see how much I love you, idiot! I care for you but you're too blind to see… And I'll prove it to you… I'll take all your pain and anger against that woman who dumped you. I'll avenge your death. I will make her suffer, even worse that what you had ever experienced. Even worse than hell. The hell that you lived for years. I'll make her cry and beg for forgiveness under your own grave! I will make her feel more painful than what you've ever felt. I swear this dear brother, you'll gonna see!"

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger, laughing evilly. His black pupils now red, as red as blood.

**Chapter Two FIN**

**Please Read and Review**.


End file.
